The Days After Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It hadn't been easy to escape... but can Abby ever truly forget? And is where she ends up any safer? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Escaped From Hell

Abby watched as the building burned, having no idea how long she had been in there or where she was… she limped away into the rainy night, leaving it in the distance.

' _Where… to now?'_ Abby thought when she saw buildings ranging from stores to hospitals to hotels.

She saw the parking lot… and the sign on the arena that read _WWE Live From_ _Madison Square Garden_ , Abby seeing the crowd of fans either heading to their cars or talking to each other as they waited for their favorite wrestlers to emerge from the arena in hopes of getting autographs.

Abby took the opportunity and found an unlocked car, opening one of the doors and getting into the backseat before closing the door.

At the same time, Finn readjusted the mirror in the rental car before driving out of the parking lot and then glanced back at Amanda and lightly rubbed her back, Amanda coughing after another sneezing fit… it had started out as a scratchy throat and the occasional sneeze but before he knew it, Amanda's throat had gone from scratchy to painful and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"I messed up…" Amanda mumbled, Finn lightly rubbing the top of her head and knowing that she felt like she wasn't much in her character tonight because of her falling off one of the cage walls tonight during John's match… and when she had woken up at ringside to find John, Finn and half the medical staff by her side as well as finding out that she had a 102° fever, she knew that there was no other option except to rest up and take cold medicine.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. This time of year just brings out a lot of viruses and we can't always avoid them, Mandy… I know you want to tough things out but you can't when you're feeling like hell." Finn responded, knowing that Seth shouting _"Get up and fucking get your head back in the game!"_ at Amanda didn't help anything.

At the same time, Enzo and Dianne got into their car and buckled up after closing the doors.

"I really hope she'll be alright, she fell nearly 8 feet to the ground." Dianne responded, her and Enzo unaware that Abby was in the back.

"You and me both." Enzo replied, pulling down the sunshield to use the small mirror within it… and jumping out of his skin when he noticed Abby sat in the back, able to see her left arm and blonde hair at the edge of the mirror.

Abby let out a startled cry, Enzo and Dianne seeing her injuries.

"What happened to you?" Dianne asked.

Abby looked around, finding a notepad and pen and opening the pen before writing and showing it to them.

' _Building caught fire… only 12 of us escaped. I don't… know what city I'm in exactly, what is this place?'_

"Manhattan, New York… what's your name?" Enzo responded.

' _Abby…'_ The blonde wrote down as Enzo looked at Dianne.

"We need to keep her safe… I don't know what it is but I have a feeling that the fire wasn't an accident." Enzo whispered.

"I agree on that one…" Dianne replied, before her eye caught onto the small white label on Abby's jumpsuit, which contained the Aperture logo, the word with the A as part of the circle formed of triangles.

At the hotel, Amanda was curled up under the covers after getting ready to sleep and Finn kept a washcloth on Amanda's forehead.

"Head still hurts?" Finn asked quietly, Amanda nodding.

"If I find Seth, can I cough and sneeze at him? See how much of a 'tough guy' he'll want to be when he gets sick." Amanda responded in her half asleep state as Finn brushed her hair back and she buried her head into his right shoulder as he held her. "Someone falling off a cage wall is a red flag, you and John didn't ignore it… even if I tried to ignore what my body was telling me." She said… but she had a feeling that something was off and tried to get up, Finn gently stopping her.

"You rest up… I'll be right here, Mandy." Finn responded, Amanda drifting off into sleep.

At the same time, Dianne helped Abby to the elevator as Enzo stopped when he saw Seth in the hotel bar and his eyes narrowed… walking over, Enzo snatched Seth's glass of Jack and Coke away.

"What the hell do you want?!" Seth growled angrily.

"For you to fucking stay sober for once and stop acting like a jackass! After how you behaved tonight, you have no right getting fucking drunk, you should've done the decent thing and checked on Mandy!" Enzo responded, handing the drink back to the bartender and Seth standing up and turning his rage to Enzo.

"Well maybe she should've done the right thing and not forgotten who the leading figures in her life were, completely abandoning one to go and try shagging another!" Seth shouted in response.

"You are fucking blind with rage and jealousy!" Enzo replied bluntly, Seth grabbing him by his throat.

"I am 'blinded' by nothing more than pure betrayal! Maybe one day if Dianne reveals how much of a slag she's been, you'll finally understand me!" Seth responded, shouting again.

Enzo lost it and punched Seth before a fight broke out… and was broken up by Aestrid and Sami.

"Enough! You two, things got bad tonight and you might want to keep yourselves from getting sick. Typical things, washing hands, using Purell, you know the drill… Mandy had a temperature of 102°, that's why she was so sluggish in getting back up." Aestrid explained, Enzo turning worried.

"Is she gonna be alright?!" Enzo asked.

"Typical kind of cold, explains why she fell… Enzo, did something else happen?" Sami replied.

"Ace, get Rollins out of here." Enzo responded, Aestrid doing so and Sami following Enzo.

But the second Sami saw Abby, his eyes widened.

"You poor thing… what happened to you?" Sami asked as he sat down, Abby's blonde hair still damp and her wounds bandaged.

"I…" Abby just started to say, nervous enough already but instantly stopping and backing up as she saw Seth through the doorway.

"Don't worry about him… he's just looking for someone." Dianne responded as she stood up. "I told you, she isn't crashing with us…" She said with a slight chuckle before guiding Seth into the hallway and closing the door. "Are you fucked up on something?!" She hissed after slapping him.

"I gave Ace the slip and followed your boyfriend up here, what's going on?!" Seth replied quietly.

"Enzo and I are just friends, you dick… and a friend isn't something you've been as of late, now scram!" Dianne responded, Seth storming off.

Something was telling her to keep Seth away from Abby.


	2. Trying Our Best

Amanda opened her eyes halfway after hearing Finn talking on the phone.

"And she hasn't said much other than escaping a burning building?" Finn asked.

"Poor girl's terrified… and Seth almost scared her even further." Enzo explained.

"Fuck." Finn muttered before turning and seeing Amanda looking at him, Finn reaching over and lightly rubbing Amanda's head.

"I guess Mandy's awake, she sleep through the night?" Enzo asked.

"The medicine helped but she's still out of it." Finn responded, putting the phone on speaker.

"What's going on, Enzo?" Amanda asked, her voice rough.

"We found someone hiding in the rental car last night and she's in really rough shape." Enzo explained.

"Abuse victim?" Amanda questioned.

"I'm not sure, she hasn't spoken to anyone yet… but she's definitely been through some sort of hell. She had a few burns, she's terrified and it looks like she's in a bit of pain breathing." Enzo answered.

"I still think we should take her to the hospital." Dianne responded, Abby a bit fearful… but agreeing to go.

After the phone call ended, Finn set his phone down and once again checked Amanda's temperature with the thermometer.

"She'll open up… to us at some point, right?" Amanda asked as Finn checked the thermometer to see that it read _100.4°_.

"I hope… people who've been through hell sometimes take a while, but kindness earns trust, and eventually she'll speak about it." Finn replied.

Amanda nodded before she felt a gel pack on her forehead.

"Still not budging…" Amanda said before she covered her mouth as she coughed, Finn helping her lie down on her side and lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back as he thought back.

 _ **WWE Live From Madison Square Garden…**_

" _Get down from there!" Seth shouted after seeing Amanda on the cage wall… but he turned back and walked right into an Attitude Adjustment from John before he got pinned._

 _John stood up… and before he could react, Amanda's eyes slid shut and she fell, which sent him into a panic._

 _As Seth went for an attack after the match, he heard John yell for the cage to be lifted up._

" _Stay in character!" Seth replied angrily, John glaring at him before getting out of the ring to help Amanda as Dr. Amann walked over and crouched down before several others reached the area._

" _Get up and fucking get your head back in the game!"_ _Seth yelled, Finn flipping him off after helping a barely awake Amanda sit up and pressed his left hand against her forehead._

" _Too bright in here…" Amanda mumbled, trying to close her eyes as Dr. Amann shined a light in them._

" _She's burning up." Finn responded as he and John helped Amanda up, Amanda glancing at John after she was helped to the trainer's room._

" _What happened?" Amanda asked, completely disoriented as John rested his hands on her arms after helping her sit down._

 _In the backstage area, Seth accosted Dianne._

" _Where'd they take her?!" Seth demanded before Dianne shoved him off her._

" _Why the fuck would you care after how you were behaving out there?! Something's wrong with her, why can't you see that?!" Dianne shouted._

" _Yeah, her choice of friends for starters." Seth muttered, Dianne looking at him with a quick and angry growl escaping her mouth before she lifted and kicked him up between the legs with her prosthetic._

 _Dianne headed to the trainer's room and walked in, seeing Amanda trying not to scratch at the IV as Dr. Amann kept a gel pack on the brunette's forehead._

" _Bad?" Dianne asked._

" _102°…" Dr. Amann answered, Dianne cringing before she walked over to Amanda and lightly hugging her._

 _Amanda mumbled incoherently, Dianne lightly rubbing her hand up and down her friend's back…_

 **Present time…**

Dianne, Abby and Enzo ended up outside the room, Dianne knocking on the door… when it opened, they saw that Amanda was asleep again.

"Is she… gonna be okay?" Abby asked after Finn let the three into the room and Enzo closed the door.

"Eventually… it all takes time." Dianne answered, Abby nodding as she looked towards Amanda, being slightly reminded of her adoptive sister.

' _Eerie similarities, right down to the youthful face.'_ Abby thought as Finn sat down and lightly kissed Amanda on her forehead, Amanda opening her eyes… and seeing Abby.

"Hi…" Amanda said.

"How are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"Tired… what about you?" Amanda responded.

"About the same… I still can't fully remember…" Abby answered, her green eyes narrowing as she thought.

"It might take time." Amanda said as Finn helped her sit up, Abby seeing the dark circles under Amanda's hazel eyes.

"Not much sleep…" Abby replied.

"We don't get too many days off… our line of work rarely permits that." Enzo explained.

At the same time, Seth was in the lobby when he turned and saw an angered Bayley.

"Now before you-" Seth started to respond.

"Start what? Start to yell at you for how you treated two of my friends last night, is what happened last year to Mandy even in the back of your mind anymore or do you even care that she could've had another seizure? The only one causing any harm to Mandy is you, Finn's just trying to protect her because he cares about her when you fucking shoved her to the side!" Bayley replied, Seth narrowing his eyes at her and then standing up suddenly in his anger.

"Let me tell you something, that bastard thinks of no one but himself! Certain people have told me that he completely abandoned a past girlfriend to enter his wrestling career, you think he won't do the same again?!" Seth shouted.

Bayley was about to punch him when her hand was grabbed and she saw Adrian.

"They don't know the full story… now go calm down." Adrian responded, Bayley leaving and Adrian turning to Seth. "Not every relationship survives this business, take Sable and Marc Mero as an example. But by the end, they were friends again because they knew that animosity and rage wouldn't solve anything. As for Finn's ex, they were young and wanted different things as they got older but he tried to include her into his life on the road and she didn't want to. And you have no room to talk about relationships, you cheated on your ex-fiancee and then tried to deny it!" He explained, the argument turning physical.

And because the room that Amanda, Finn, Abby, Dianne and Enzo were in was on the first floor, they could hear the fight when it got loud enough.

"And it's _that_ time of year again." Amanda muttered as Finn sat back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tense line of work you all are in." Abby said quietly.

"It can be… can I help-" Dianne replied, the second part being a bit more high pitched… and it reminded Abby of a similar higher pitched voice, coming from white spherical constructs with red lasers from their optics, and side panels that opened… revealing dual machine guns which the laser was a targeter for. The instant the image of the turret was in her head in response to the voice, she jumped up from the chair and was quickly stood in a stance ready to dart for the nearest door as soon as she knew where the turret was...

It took a couple of seconds for her to realise that there was no turret, to re-process that it had been Dianne speaking.

"Abby…" Amanda started to ask, Abby taking the time to calm down.

But Amanda was still worried.


	3. Take The Time To Heal

_Amanda looked around… and found herself in a room she didn't know as familiar before hearing someone saying "This is for your own good, they know what's best." before seeing the Aperture logo._

 _Unlike her surroundings, she recognised that voice and walked to the door, finding it locked._

" _Ha ha, funny. Unlock this fucking door, Rollins! This is kidnapping!" Amanda responded, mixed of sarcasm and anger as she hit her right hand against the door._

" _Nope, this is me fixing what's wrong!" Seth replied._

" _Where's Finn?! Because when he finds you, he's gonna rip your fucking throat out!" Amanda yelled as she continued to try to bust the door open. "What did you do to him, you fucking asshole?! If he's hurt or dead, I'm gonna kill you!" She screamed._

" _No one's gonna come looking for either of you… why would they? They didn't go looking for the others that were trapped here." Seth responded._

" _What others, you psycho bastard?! Open! This! Door!" Amanda shouted, attempting to use her combat boots to bust it open… before she found something and picked it up. "Jonathan K…" She muttered, realising it was a employee badge._

 _Finding a crowbar, Amanda wedged it in between the door and the frame and pried it open before whacking Seth in the face and knocking him down._

" _Where is he?! And what others were trapped here?!" Amanda growled as Seth pulled himself up, nose bent out of shape and bleeding._

" _More than you can even count… thousands of them in… cryogenic storage." Seth answered as he stood up._

 _Amanda whacked Seth again, this time in between his legs. Seth groaned in pain before Amanda pressed the crowbar to his throat and causing him to become frantic in trying to get her off of him._

" _Where! Is! Finn?!" Amanda asked menacingly, stepping back when Seth's face started to turn blue and Seth coughed before taking deep breaths and pulling himself up to his knees. "The chambers…" She responded before hitting Seth hard enough to render him unconscious._

 _Amanda continued down the hallways and staircases of the building before she found the room… she managed to unlock the one Finn was trapped in before opening it and immediately grabbing Finn and getting him out of there before lying him on the ground and checking him for a pulse._

 _Finding what she needed, Amanda turned the defibrillator on before frantically rubbing the paddles together and then pressing them to Finn… she did so a second time when he was unresponsive and was about to try again when his eyes snapped open and she tucked the blankets over him to warm him up before lying down next to him and pressing her tiny body to his after wrapping her arms around him, tears streaming down her face._

" _Mandy…" Finn whispered, resting his right hand on her face._

" _You need to stay warm… I don't know how long we've been trapped here…" Amanda responded as they looked at each other and he brushed her tears away as he started to feel the numbness and cold fade away._

 _It all started to hit her… the reason Abby wouldn't talk._

" _This building… it's where she was…" Amanda said quietly. "What monster… builds a place like this and traps people? People who have lives to get back to, families that were left behind..." She whispered as they held each other._

" _They were… all killed… it wasn't what they wanted, it was… her… their computer…" Finn managed to reply._

" _She's got to be here somewhere…" Amanda responded before she helped him up once he was warmer… and both saw Seth with a weapon aimed at them that neither were familiar with. "Put it down…" She growled._

" _No… I'll put you down." Seth responded before he used the gun and fired at the ceiling above them… a circle of blue formed above Amanda and Finn, then he fired again beneath them. The orange circle opened a doorway to the blue one, and between the two, Amanda and Finn found themselves falling in an infinite loop, no end ever to come… that is, until Seth fired the blue portal again elsewhere in the room, and the gained momentum sent the two flying out of it at a speed beyond what their eyes could keep up with. So to say they hit the wall with 'crushing' force was almost an understatement._

 _As Seth turned and left, he saw another weapon aimed and could barely yell before it was fired at him…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, the brunette catching her breath as Finn pulled her into his arms and she clung onto him.

"We're alive…" Amanda responded quietly as Finn lightly stroked her hair before they noticed Abby walk back in with Dianne and Enzo.

"This place is insanely loud, are all cities… like this…" Abby replied, trailing off when she and the others saw how frightened Amanda was.

"I don't even need to ask, do I?"

"We were right there… no damage to it at all." Amanda responded, Finn helping her sit up as Abby sat down.

"I watched that facility burn to the ground… and I wasn't the only one. Trust me, Mandy, it's gone… no one's ever gonna bring it back." Abby replied as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back.

He wasn't going to scare either of them, but he'd put it through his head… Abby saw a building burning. One building. As part of a facility, now powered by a supercomputer, that spanned half a state beneath the ground.

Some part of it survived. And it would quickly repair itself too.

Down in the lobby, Seth looked up and saw Kevin Owens.

"You look like you ain't slept at all…" Kevin responded as he sat down.

"Everyone's gotten pissed at me about last night's incident. Why aren't you going off about it?" Seth explained.

"Why are you feeling guilty? She fell off the damn cage by herself." Kevin replied.

"What makes you assume that I'm feeling guilty?!" Seth asked.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" Kevin responded.

"Yeah… I had a dream where I killed them both, and then something else killed me." Seth answered.

"Any idea who?" Kevin asked.

"All I saw was the weapon." Seth replied before he left.

Back in the room, Amanda was watching Tv when her phone rang and she picked it up… seeing that it was a video call from AJ, she answered it.

"Hey…" Amanda responded, AJ's blue eyes narrowing in concern for his friend's health before he opened them fully. "I guess you were watching last night…" She said.

"Damn right I was, did you hurt your spine or your head? What caused the fall?" AJ asked.

"I'm not hurt but… what started out as hardly a cold turned into a fully blown one." Amanda explained.

"Tends to happen, especially when your immune system is a bit overwhelmed" AJ responded.

"Once I kick this damn cold, I'll be back in that ring… Anney's been biting your shoulder, hasn't she?" Amanda replied, seeing small teeth marks that she knew belonged to AJ's one year old daughter.

"Yeah, it's that time of her growing up that her little slicers are coming through. She already bit off the gummy bit of her pacifier." AJ answered, laughing a bit at the end.

"When their teeth hurt, they'll try anything. I remember when Cheyenne was about 11 months old and bit Shawn's thumb." Amanda replied before covering her mouth as another cough rattled her upper body and AJ saw Finn sit down next to Amanda and lightly rub his hand up and down her back.

"You take care of that little lady, okay?" AJ replied.

"Yeah, you know I will. That's what I'm here for." Finn answered.

The video call ended and Amanda set the phone down, leaning against Finn as he held her.

Amanda let out a slight yawn, the drowsiness a result of the medicine but she was fighting sleep and Finn knew why.

But eventually, her eyes closed and Finn carefully stretched himself out onto the bed while holding her and pulling the covers over Amanda as John walked in.

"Enzo and Dianne convinced Abby to rest… but she still won't talk much." John responded quietly after closing the door.

"I'm not surprised…" Finn replied, having gathered a bit of information on Aperture Science and more or less the cliffnotes on what happened before Abby escaped.

But he also knew that Abby would talk when she was ready.


End file.
